Artica Tickles Po
by ArticaChan
Summary: Artica decides to go out to a feild to relax with Po, but things get a little sneaky!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Artica let's go outside its so nice outside," said Po.

"I would Po but I'm more of an inside person than outside."

Po pouted as his cheeks puffed up and crossed her arms together. Artica was sitting at the table on her laptop with Po still pouting her cheeks with his arms still crossed. "Please Artica can we go outside please?" She turned his head over to Po. "If you wanna go out Po then go outside I mean I'm not stopping you." Artica went back over to his laptop but then noticed that Po had her head looking down like he was sad as he sat down on the sofa a few feet away from Artica.

"But…I don't wanna go out by myself Artica…please come with me…please?"

Po then started showing his big green eyes like he was going to cry as Artica felt bad for not wanting to go outside with him. She then showed a smile on her face as she closed her laptop. "You know something Po it won't hurt to spend a couple of minutes away from the laptop and excercising…I'll join you." A happy smile showed on Po's face as he tackled Artica to the floor hugging and squeezing her.

Minutes later around 1:20 P.M. the two were now walking on the sidewalk and were walking side by side together. Both of them were still in the community and Po wanted to leave the community from all the houses and cars and go somewhere nice like a field, forest, or something away from the community. "Oh I know Artica why don't we go to a grassy field or something and stay there for a little while."

He nodded. "Sure I'm game with that but we're going to have to walk a little bit."

It took them several minutes but they left the community and were now inside a forest that was filled with pine trees that didn't look any of their branches. Po and Artica were walking on a brown path that also had many different paths but continued following the straight path they were on. As they continued walking, Artica noticed Po walking behind him slowly. "Hey you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tried that's all."

They walked in the forest for an hour as Artica was getting tired but Po was getting tried the most. Artica stopped walking as Po stopped walking placing his hands on his knees. "Ok I think…we should take…a little break." She nodded as she looked around the forest and noticed a big patch of grass in a field. "Hey Po let's rest over there."

Moments later Artica and Po were both lying on the grass on their backs a few feet away from each other. As Po had his eyes closed he heard a relaxing moan coming from Artica as he opened his eyes and saw movement from her. He then noticed Artica kicking off her sandals now exposing her feet as she wiggled them. "Oooooh yeah that's much better." She dropped both of her legs dropping her feet in the process as she let out another relaxing moan.

_"Hmmm she's taken off her sandals huh? I guess I could have a little fun with her."_

Po got on his belly as he started crawling over across the grass trying to reach over to Artica's feet. Meanwhile Artica was getting comfortable as the grass kind of tickled her feet when she noticed some parts of the grass and knew that it was Po. She looked over towards her feet and then giggled. _"Soooo he's going to try and get my feet hmmmmm? Well he's got another thing coming since my feet are already getting tickled by the grass."_

Po was getting closer and closer to Artica's feet as she wiggled her toes once again which made him grin as he was now close. "Artica you're feet are so-" Before he could even touch them, Artica tackled him to the ground pinning his arms to the ground. "Po…you weren't thinking about tickling my feet now were you?"

"Hehehe ma-maybe Artica hehehe?"

She shook her head and showed him a smile. "Sorry Po, but... no tickly my feet…but since I have you in this position why don't I have some fun with you."

"What kind of fun are we talking about?" She giggled and sat down on Po's waist. She then took her hands off his arms as she placed them on his rib area. Artica started moving her fingers around Po's rib area which made him laugh immediately since his ribs were his most ticklish spot. He tried getting up but since Artica was sitting on his waist he couldn't get up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT MY RIBS COME ON NOT THERE !"

"Awwww so you are ticklish huh Po? How cute!"

" ARTICA NOT MY RIBS NOT MY RIBS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP TICKLING ME I'LL DO ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmmmm I'll think about what you can do for me, but right now I'll just tickle you more." She began moving her fingers around Po's rib area some more as he continued laughing and kicking his legs up and down as she continued tickling him. "Wow you're so ticklish Po…I don't think I wanna stop tickling you," said Artica smiling.

"OH NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARTICA STOP IT COME ON DON'T DOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET ME GO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Po said while laughing.

Artica continued tickling Po's ribs for quite some time. She then stopped a few minutes later letting Po get a breather from the tickling. "Awwww you tired Po? Well don't worry…the tickling will continue really soon." His eyes widened as Po turned his body over as Artica fell over to the ground as he tried crawling away but Artica was too smart for him as she sat down on his back making sure he couldn't move. "Sorry Po you can't get away from me." She giggled as she raised her feet in the air and moved them on Po's ribs and started tickling his rib area while tickling his stomach.

" NOT THERE NOT THERE ARTICA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE NOT THERE AHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE MY PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANTS !"

"So you're ticklish on your jelly belly too? Hehe this is really fun!"

"NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T SAY THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE ARTICA STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST NAME IT JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Po was banging his fists on the ground as Artica continued moving her toes around his rib area and tickling his stomach with her fingers. _"Oh Po it's so cute to hear you laugh. Its fun really."_ An hour had passed as Artica was now just tickling his belly as Po continued to laugh but stopped moving his body around since he was so tired to move. Artica however wasn't even tired as she continued tickling him with a happy smile on her face.

"PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NO MORE NO MORE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARTICA PLEASE STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME ON LET ME GOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She smiled as she stopped tickling his stomach. She then turned Po over on his back as he was catching his breath from the tickling to his stomach and ribs. While he was catching his breath, Artica was giggling.

"Hehehe that was fun Po," said Artica giggling. "You know something for letting me have some fun with you I think you deserve a prize."

"W-What…p-prize is…that A-Artica?"

A sexy smiled showed on Artica's face as she raised both of her feet in the air and placed them on Po's face. "I normally wouldn't do this but since it's you…I'll make an exceptation." Artica wiggled her toes on Po's face and blushed at the same time. Po however couldn't even more his arms so he could only grin as she continued wiggling her toes on Po's face.

_"Oh well I may not be able to move my arms…but I'm liking this view a lot."_


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Artica let's go outside its so nice outside," said Po.

"I would Po but I'm more of an inside person than outside."

Po pouted as his cheeks puffed up and crossed her arms together. Artica was sitting at the table on her laptop with Po still pouting her cheeks with his arms still crossed. "Please Artica can we go outside please?" She turned his head over to Po. "If you wanna go out Po then go outside I mean I'm not stopping you." Artica went back over to his laptop but then noticed that Po had her head looking down like he was sad as he sat down on the sofa a few feet away from Artica.

"But…I don't wanna go out by myself Artica…please come with me…please?"

Po then started showing his big green eyes like he was going to cry as Artica felt bad for not wanting to go outside with him. She then showed a smile on her face as she closed her laptop. "You know something Po it won't hurt to spend a couple of minutes away from the laptop and excercising…I'll join you." A happy smile showed on Po's face as he tackled Artica to the floor hugging and squeezing her.

Minutes later around 1:20 P.M. the two were now walking on the sidewalk and were walking side by side together. Both of them were still in the community and Po wanted to leave the community from all the houses and cars and go somewhere nice like a field, forest, or something away from the community. "Oh I know Artica why don't we go to a grassy field or something and stay there for a little while."

He nodded. "Sure I'm game with that but we're going to have to walk a little bit."

It took them several minutes but they left the community and were now inside a forest that was filled with pine trees that didn't look any of their branches. Po and Artica were walking on a brown path that also had many different paths but continued following the straight path they were on. As they continued walking, Artica noticed Po walking behind him slowly. "Hey you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tried that's all."

They walked in the forest for an hour as Artica was getting tired but Po was getting tried the most. Artica stopped walking as Po stopped walking placing his hands on his knees. "Ok I think…we should take…a little break." She nodded as she looked around the forest and noticed a big patch of grass in a field. "Hey Po let's rest over there."

Moments later Artica and Po were both lying on the grass on their backs a few feet away from each other. As Po had his eyes closed he heard a relaxing moan coming from Artica as he opened his eyes and saw movement from her. He then noticed Artica kicking off her sandals now exposing her feet as she wiggled them. "Oooooh yeah that's much better." She dropped both of her legs dropping her feet in the process as she let out another relaxing moan.

_"Hmmm she's taken off her sandals huh? I guess I could have a little fun with her."_

Po got on his belly as he started crawling over across the grass trying to reach over to Artica's feet. Meanwhile Artica was getting comfortable as the grass kind of tickled her feet when she noticed some parts of the grass and knew that it was Po. She looked over towards her feet and then giggled. _"Soooo he's going to try and get my feet hmmmmm? Well he's got another thing coming since my feet are already getting tickled by the grass."_

Po was getting closer and closer to Artica's feet as she wiggled her toes once again which made him grin as he was now close. "Artica you're feet are so-" Before he could even touch them, Artica tackled him to the ground pinning his arms to the ground. "Po…you weren't thinking about tickling my feet now were you?"

"Hehehe ma-maybe Artica hehehe?"

She shook her head and showed him a smile. "Sorry Po, but... no tickly my feet…but since I have you in this position why don't I have some fun with you."

"What kind of fun are we talking about?" She giggled and sat down on Po's waist. She then took her hands off his arms as she placed them on his rib area. Artica started moving her fingers around Po's rib area which made him laugh immediately since his ribs were his most ticklish spot. He tried getting up but since Artica was sitting on his waist he couldn't get up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT MY RIBS COME ON NOT THERE !"

"Awwww so you are ticklish huh Po? How cute!"

" ARTICA NOT MY RIBS NOT MY RIBS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP TICKLING ME I'LL DO ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmmmm I'll think about what you can do for me, but right now I'll just tickle you more." She began moving her fingers around Po's rib area some more as he continued laughing and kicking his legs up and down as she continued tickling him. "Wow you're so ticklish Po…I don't think I wanna stop tickling you," said Artica smiling.

"OH NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARTICA STOP IT COME ON DON'T DOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET ME GO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Po said while laughing.

Artica continued tickling Po's ribs for quite some time. She then stopped a few minutes later letting Po get a breather from the tickling. "Awwww you tired Po? Well don't worry…the tickling will continue really soon." His eyes widened as Po turned his body over as Artica fell over to the ground as he tried crawling away but Artica was too smart for him as she sat down on his back making sure he couldn't move. "Sorry Po you can't get away from me." She giggled as she raised her feet in the air and moved them on Po's ribs and started tickling his rib area while tickling his stomach.

" NOT THERE NOT THERE ARTICA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE NOT THERE AHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE MY PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANTS !"

"So you're ticklish on your jelly belly too? Hehe this is really fun!"

"NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T SAY THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE ARTICA STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST NAME IT JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Po was banging his fists on the ground as Artica continued moving her toes around his rib area and tickling his stomach with her fingers. _"Oh Po it's so cute to hear you laugh. Its fun really."_ An hour had passed as Artica was now just tickling his belly as Po continued to laugh but stopped moving his body around since he was so tired to move. Artica however wasn't even tired as she continued tickling him with a happy smile on her face.

"PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NO MORE NO MORE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARTICA PLEASE STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME ON LET ME GOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She smiled as she stopped tickling his stomach. She then turned Po over on his back as he was catching his breath from the tickling to his stomach and ribs. While he was catching his breath, Artica was giggling.

"Hehehe that was fun Po," said Artica giggling. "You know something for letting me have some fun with you I think you deserve a prize."

"W-What…p-prize is…that A-Artica?"

A sexy smiled showed on Artica's face as she raised both of her feet in the air and placed them on Po's face. "I normally wouldn't do this but since it's you…I'll make an exceptation." Artica wiggled her toes on Po's face and blushed at the same time. Po however couldn't even more his arms so he could only grin as she continued wiggling her toes on Po's face.

_"Oh well I may not be able to move my arms…but I'm liking this view a lot."_


End file.
